Dawn
English Etymology Ultimately related to , ‘day’. Pronunciation * * * , * (in accents with the cot-caught merger) * Verb # To begin to brighten with daylight. #: Before a new day '''dawns'.'' # To start to appear or be realized. #: I don’t want to be there when the truth '''dawns'.'' Derived terms * dawn on Translations * Albanian: * Asturian: alboriar, alborecer * Bulgarian: , * Croatian: * Dutch: , * Ewe: fɔŋli * Finnish: , * French: * Greek: , , * Hungarian: , * Italian: * Japanese: あかつき (akatsuki), 夜明け (yoake), 曙 (akebono) * Korean: 밝다 (barkda) * Kurdish: *: Sorani: * Macedonian: , * Malay: * Maltese: , * Old English: * Portuguese: * Russian: , * Serbian: svanuti, rasvetliti, nastupiti * Slovene: daniti (se) * Spanish: , , * Swedish: , * Telugu: (tellaaru) * Welsh: * Bulgarian: , * Dutch: * Finnish: , * French: * Hungarian: * Korean: 밝혀지다 (balkhyeojida) * Kurdish: *: Sorani: * Macedonian: * Portuguese: , * Russian: озарять (ozarját’), осенять (osenját’) * Serbian: sinuti, sinuće, osanjiti * Slovene: razkriti (se) * Swedish: gå upp för Noun # The morning twilight period immediately before sunrise. # The rising of the sun. # The time when the sun rises. #: She rose before '''dawn' to meet the train.'' # The beginning. #: The '''dawn' of civilisation.'' Synonyms * : sunrise * : daybreak, sunrise, sunup * : beginning, onset, start Antonyms * dusk Derived terms * crack of dawn * dawn chorus * it is always darkest before the dawn Related terms * dawning Translations * Armenian: * Bulgarian: , * Croatian: * Dutch: * Finnish: * French: * Greek: , , * Macedonian: , * Portuguese: * Welsh: * Afrikaans: sonop * Armenian: , , * Asturian: alba, alborecida, alborecer * Bulgarian: зора , разсъмване * Catalan: alba * Chamicuro: * Chinese: 天亮 (tiānliàng) * Croatian: , , , * Czech: * Dutch: * Egyptian: *: a:n:Dw-w-hrw * Esperanto: * Ewe: fɔŋli * Finnish: * French: , * German: , , , * Greek: , * Hindi: , * Hungarian: , * Italian: , * Japanese: 夜明け (よあけ, yoake) * Korean: 해돋이 (haedodi) * Kurdish: ** Sorani: * Latin: * Macedonian: , * Norwegian: * Old English: * Polish: * Portuguese: * Romanian: , * Russian: восход солнца (vosxód sólntsa) , рассвет (rassvét) , (утренняя) заря ((útrennjaja) zarjá) * Serbian: , , * Slovene: * Spanish: , * Swedish: * Turkish: * Armenian: , , * Bulgarian: * Croatian: , , * Czech: , , * Dutch: , , * Ewe: fɔŋli * Finnish: * French: , * German: Dämmerung , Morgendämmerung , Morgengrauen , Tagesanbruch * Greek: , * Hebrew: * Hungarian: , * Italian: , * Korean: 새벽 (saebyeok) * Kurdish: ** Sorani: , * Macedonian: , * Portuguese: * Russian: восход солнца (vosxód sólntsa) , рассвет (rassvét) , (утренняя) заря ((útrennjaja) zarjá) * Serbian: svanuti, zora, razdan, rasvet, rasvetliti, svanuti, usvanuti, zasvanuti, svitanje * Swedish: * Arabic: * Armenian: * Chinese: 拂晓 (fúxiǎo) * Croatian: , , * Dutch: , * Finnish: * French: * German: * Greek: , * Hebrew: * Hungarian: * Italian: , * Korean: 새벽 (saebyeok) * Macedonian: * Portuguese: * Russian: * Serbian: , * Swedish: * : świt (1), zaranie (3) * : beul an là , mochthràth * : తొలి పొద్దు (toli poddu), ఉదయ సంధ్య (udaya saMdhya) Anagrams * wand Category:Time ang:dawn et:dawn el:dawn fr:dawn ko:dawn io:dawn it:dawn kn:dawn sw:dawn ku:dawn lo:dawn hu:dawn ml:dawn my:dawn ja:dawn no:dawn oc:dawn pl:dawn pt:dawn ru:dawn fi:dawn sv:dawn ta:dawn te:dawn tr:dawn vi:dawn zh:dawn